Daddy's Little Angels
by Catherine4
Summary: Buffy crossover - When Shani Harris and Scout Halliwell-Turner meet after a spell goes wrong you can only imagine the havoc that 2 magical 6 year old girls could cause on the streets of Sunnydale. S5 Buffy and S4 Charmed.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, I know! I have too many stories already, so sue me! I had an idea, thought it was cute, decided to write at about half 1 this morning! I will finish my other fics, I promise! I just don't know when! Anyway, this fic takes place some time after Season 5 of Buffy and Season 4 or Charmed. Enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shani Beth Harris didn't do cute. She did cheeky, she did mischievious, she did brooding. Right now she was in her patented give-me-what-I-want-or-I'll- scream frame of mind and there was no hope in hell of calming her down without giving in to her temper tantrum.  
  
The 6 year old was stood, stock still in the middle of the Magic Box with a stubbon pout on her face, looking daggers at her father. "No" she said frankly and folded her arms.  
  
Xander sighed and sat down at the research table. He was used to this, he was no longer surprised or angry at his daughter's behaviour. He hardly even noticed an old couple by the aromatherapy candles flashing very disapproving looks his way.  
  
"Shani Honey, put the red crystal down."  
  
"No."  
  
Anya had used the 'she's only my daughter when she behaves' line and had stalked off into the back room. To take inventory she claimed, but the truth was probably that she only wanted to escape this nightmare child of hers.  
  
So Xander was left to calm the little angel down.  
  
They were the only 3 in the shop now, the couple had obviously decided that a romantic night in wasn't worth all this grief. If Willow or Tara had been around, the prospect of doing a spell would've been enough to stop this fiasco. Or Buffy relaying tales of demon killing. They were better than any bedtime story in Shani's eyes, even the really gory ones. AS it was, he was left to deal with it the good old fashioned way. With bribery.  
  
"Sweetie, you can have all the ice cream you want when we get home." Cheap shot, but he was desperate. Xander didn't exactly know what said crystal did but he didn't really want to find out at the hands of a worked up 6 year old.  
  
Somehow Shani had managed to retrieve it from the loft area of the shop. The area she was strictly forbidden to go in and which Spike ha told her once when she was about 3 was home to a family of vicious goblins that liked to eat little girls.  
  
This, of course, made her more determined to go up there. She also asked if they ate vampires too. This had amused Xander no end at the look on Spike's face. The centuries old William the Bloody was not used to being spoken to like that by a toddler.  
  
Precisely the reason why they never brought her into the shop. But a particularly destructive demon attack last night had left the shop in urgent need of some construction work so here they were.  
  
"How about playing with this sparkly white one?" Xander picked up a lump of quartz off the shelf behind him. It was pretty harmless, he guessed. Although he had probably jinxed it now.  
  
"This one's prettier. And bigger." She smirked mischievously at her daddy, a million different ideas bubbling about in her mind. Some sounded fun, most sounded messy and she was fairly sure that all of the would cause her parents to turn the same colour as that rock in anger. Xander was well on his way.  
  
Not that she was really bothered. She had her dad wrapped around her little finger. Mommy was harder, but Shani was a very resourceful child and she had her ways.  
  
Just then, the bell at the front of the shop clanged and Willow and Tara walked through, carrying collage books, smiling at each other.  
  
"Auntie Willow!" Shani yelled and dropped the crystal on the floor with a loud thud. Xander groaned.  
  
"Hey there monster!" Willow greeted the little girl and scooped her up into her arms.  
  
"Me and daddy were playing with pretty things" she told Tara, smiling.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and walked over to them by the door. Willow raised her eyebrow at him and the look he gave her back told her that he was definitely not having fun.  
  
Anya walked out into the main shop and put a large box of talismans down on the counter. "Behaving yet?" she asked Xander. He nodded.  
  
'Good' she thought. Being a parent was easy. Her daughter may be a monster, but she wasn't that bad really. She just wouldn't want to purposefully wind her up. She pitied anyone who got on Shani's bad side.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon daddy! I wanna play hide and seek!"  
  
Scout leaped up onto Cole's lap and he watched TV and proceeded to bounce on him like a trampoline. "Argh" he groaned, chuckling and tried to shift his daughter off him.  
  
She stopped bouncing long enough to flash him a sugary sweet smile. "Pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. "Ok, go and hide and I'll count to 20." He deliberately left out the part about coming to find her. He hoped that this game would give him peace for another half an hour. At least until Phoebe came home.  
  
"No silly!" the 6 year old said. "Not that hide and seek, the fun one! With shimmering!"  
  
"No, honey. You know that's not allowed."  
  
Scout plonked her self down on the sofa next to him and gave him a confused look. "But aunt Piper's at work, she won't yell."  
  
Cole stifled the urge to laugh. "You know, aunt Piper's not the only one that can tell you off you know."  
  
"I know. But she's the only one that does tell me off."  
  
It was true, him and Phoebe were too soft on their little devil of a daughter. He made a mental note to be firmer. Starting right now.  
  
"Why don't w find something less magical to do?"  
  
Scout shrugged. "Ok." She wasn't one to throw tantrums. She was the most laid back child Cole had ever come across. Granted, he hadn't come across many children in his many years at a demon from hell, but Scout Halliwell didn't cause trouble. If often found her, he thought, but she didn't cause it.  
  
"Can we make cookies?" she asked.  
  
"Erm." Cole thought about what Piper might say if she came home from the club and found her kitchen in a state. "Maybe later."  
  
"But I know how to do it" she pleaded. "And I'm sure I'll be allowed. As long as I don't mess with Aunt Paige's potion. Please daddy?"  
  
Cole relented, So much for being firm. They went into the kitchen and proceeded to get all the ingredients down from the cupboard.  
  
Some time later, Phoebe turned her key in the front door and hung her bag up on the coat stand. "Anyone home?"  
  
"We are Mom" came an exited sounding voice from the kitchen. Phoebe smiled. She walked across the living room to the door and rolled her eyes when she saw her daughter and husband covered in flour.  
  
"We made cookies mommy. Choc chip ones!"  
  
"They're not quite cooked yet" Cole replied, kissing Phoebe on the forehead. She stepped back and brushed the floor off her black top. "How was work?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. How was your day off?"  
  
"Eventful."  
  
Phoebe looked worried for a second.  
  
"Oh, nothing like that" Cole said, "no demons. Just this little madam here wanted to cast every spell under the sun."  
  
Scout shrugged. "I think daddy would look good with blue spots" she said. "But he wouldn't let me do magic and he hid my pens."  
  
"Yeah" said Cole, rolling his eyes at his wife. "I like being the colour I am." 


	2. Chapter 2

_I've had this chapter written for a while, I thought I'd posted it._ _Thanks Gidge for reminding me! This chapter's a little shorter than the first one, but I hope you still like it. As usual, none of the original characters are mine, but Shani & Scout are, so there! All feedback welcome._

Chapter 2

"Daddy?" Xander grimaced. When his daughter wanted something it was never a good sign. When her Dad ignored her, Shani pouted. "Dad!"

Xander jumped, and answered quickly to avoid another tantrum. "Sweety, what is it?" he put down his tape measure on the shelves he had half built in the middle of the living room.

Shani smiled and looked satisfied. The truth was, Shani was a perfectly pleasant little girl. Providing she got her own way but it she wasn't nearly as bad as Xander made her out to be. She was just hard work, constantly demanding attention. "I'm hungry."

Xander smiled. "Mommy will be back soon. And you know what that means don't you?"

Shani looked at her father with confusion. "No, what?"

Xander rolled his eyes and mock annoyance and Shani smiled. "What day is it dopey?" he asked.

"Doughnut Dinner Day!"

Xander picked up Shani and swung her round, narrowly missing displacing a table lamp. He sighed. 'Not just doughnuts' he thought for the millionth Thursday in a row. But Doughnuts, Bagels… They both had holes in, what was the difference to a six year old?

"Can I help you build daddy?" Shani asked after a few minutes, eyeing up Xander's tool kit mischievously.

"You can help me measure things…" Xander was very aware of what happened last time the little girl wanted to 'build'. But she didn't want to build at all, she wanted him to re-build the coffee table. 'I though it would look good with holes in' she had shrugged off nonchalantly, wielding a hammer.

"I want to build!"

Xander made a mental note to hide the weapons of mass living room destruction next time he wanted to do some DIY.

Fortunately, Anya's key turning in the apartment door was a sufficient distraction and she squirmed out his arms and ran across the room. How come he was the only person who was not able to stop Shani doing things she shouldn't? He could've sworn she just did it to wind him up.

It worked.

"Doughnuts!" Shani squealed before Anya could close the door and deafened the whole floor.

"Hi trouble" Anya greeted, placing the paper bag on the counter and going to the fridge. Shani mumbled a greeting but was far more interested in the food than her mother.

Xander had walked over to join them and Anya sighed. "Hi" she said and kissed him on the lips. Maybe for a bit too long.

Shani didn't say anything, she just sat at the breakfast bar looking distastefully at her parents. When she saw that they were paying no attention to her, she looked around for something to throw to get their attention. Shouting was far too easy. Why keep things tidy, when you could make a mess?

He little hand was inching towards a big shiny apple in the fruit bowl, when Anya quickly turned to her. "Oi, none of that" she said, trying to sound commanding but failing miserably. It was as if she had acquired built in Shani-tantrum-alert radar.

"I wasn't doing anything"

"Mommy…" Scout pushed open the bedroom door to find Phoebe sitting on the bed reading a book. Phoebe took off her glasses and placed her novel on the nightstand and smiled at her daughter. Scout hopped onto the bed and snuggled down under the covers. "Watcha reading?"

Phoebe eyed the rather risqué book next to her. "Erm, nothing. It's a work book."

That seemed to be enough for Scout. She didn't say anything else, just hugged her Mom.

"Are you OK sweety?" Scout usually was able to amuse herself and very rarely disturbed her parents unless it was important. Or her cousin was winding her up.

"Got bored" she said simply. "Aunt Piper's cleaning. And Wyatt won't play."

Phoebe smiled. When Piper was doing any form of house work you knew to keep out of her way. If someone so much as set foot on a newly vacuumed carpet she was scared you'd wear a hole in it. "Well, you can help me up here if you like."

"Doing what?"

"Well" Phoebe said, "It's Daddy's birthday soon. I need someone to help me wrap up presents."

"Ok" she shrugged. "Can I tie bows?"

"Sure."

Scout proceeded to grab a length of ribbon out of the bag Phoebe had pulled from the cupboard. "I can tie shoes" she announced, smiling slightly. That was big deal. Scout wasn't one for letting people know what she was thinking unless it was really important.

"What did you buy daddy anyway?"

You know, until you have to actually buy for one yourself, you have no idea how difficult 1000-year-old demons are to satisfy. Phoebe went with a suit.

"Mom! What did you get!"

"It's a secret."

"No magical stuff?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Nothing else seemed that interesting to Scout except magic. She had quite the little witch on her hands. "No!"

"Hey girls!" Cole appeared in the corner of the room. Phoebe and Scout scrambled to hide the wrapping paper and gift tags.

"No shimmering!" they chorused together, Scout sounding like a perfect little replica of her mother.

"Ooops" he said grinning.

"Cole! You're not meant to see!"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Well, now that I have…" he leant down for a kiss but Phoebe pushed him away.

"Nope, sorry mister!" she teased, "you've spoilt the surprise, you have to be punished."

Meanwhile, Scout had dropped the length of ribbon on a pile of wrapping paper and was now eyeing up her father, trying to appear calm and cool but was failing. Cole noticed the glint in her eye and looked at his daughter very suspiciously.

"Scout…" he began, sounding very worried. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing dad" she said, but anyone could tell she was up to something.


End file.
